


Day One - Once Upon a Time

by Shipping_Trash_Writer



Series: Tokka Week 2016 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bedtime, F/M, Family, Fluff, Modern-ish, cavity inducing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Trash_Writer/pseuds/Shipping_Trash_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sokka's turn to put a young Lin to bed. He tells her a story that starts like most others, with <i>Once Upon a Time...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One - Once Upon a Time

“Once upon a time there was a brave warrior…” A man said to the child tucked into bed. Said child wasn’t tired though.  
“No!~” She said to the adult. “No more Brave Warrior Sokka stories!” The little girl said climbing out of her sheets, kicking them out of her way.  
“Now what makes you think that was another one of those?” The man enquired. “It was a girl warrior. Do I look like a girl to you?”  
“No.” The girl sat down on the bed and looked up at the man with rapt attention. “You’re a daddy.”  
“Very true Lin.” Sokka said to her. “Now are you going to listen to my story or do I have to get momma in here?”  
The empty threat worked on the five year old as she laid down and got tucked into her sheets again.  
“Now where was I?” He pondered, jokingly.  
“Once upon a time there was a brave warrior!” Lin exclaimed impatiently.  
“Okay, kiddo.” Sokka said, soothing the little girl. “Once upon a time there was a brave warrior. Well she wasn’t really a warrior. She was a princess with a short temper. Her parents tried to keep her hidden from the world, in hopes of keeping a promise with a nearby kingdom of marrying her to the prince there, Prince John.”  
“No!” Lin exclaimed again, startling Sokka a bit. “Marrying is yucky!”  
“I hope you keep that mentality forever.” Sokka sighed. “Anyway, the princess didn’t stay in her room doing whatever it is that princesses do.”  
“They drink tea. And sew.” Lin supplied, dutifully.  
“Yeah that stuff. Instead of drinking tea and sewing, this princess, Princess Toph,”  
“That’s Momma’s name.” Lin commented.  
“Sheer coincidence.” Sokka said brushing off the concerns. “So Princess Toph didn’t do the normal princess stuff. She snuck away from her handmaiden and went down to the Knight’s Quarters most days. Princess Toph would learn from the Knights there. The Quartermaster, the head knight, only let her learn properly because it meant he could limit her injuries with practice swords rather than the real thing. It was also because girl knights were a rare thing.”  
“Why? Girls are even better at doing stuff than boys.” Lin interjected.  
“Boys don’t like getting beat by girls. Remember when you beat Tenzin?” Sokka tried answering diplomatically. At her nod, he continued. “Near the end of her training, she discovered a fight ring that was normally hidden from her. She heard it from her handmaiden and another maid in the palace one night. They were talking in the kitchen when she went down for a snack. After they left, and with a sandwich in hand, she went up to her room with a plan of how to get into that tournament.” Lin had a sly smirk on her face when Sokka looked down at her. “She found an outfit that successfully hid her identity and used some of her money to buy her way into the tournament. She fought her way to the top of the ranks, even beating the most musclebound man there, The Mountain, many times.”  
“Yay!” Lin cheered sleepily.  
“On her last match, however, there were three special people in the crowd. They were looking for a knight to teach one of their members how to fight. When they saw the princess hold her own against all the fighters, it was voted on and majority said that, if she agreed, she could join the trio.”  
“Awesome.” Lin agreed, barely staying awake to hear the end of the story.  
“They managed to locate the princess using the gossip going around the town, and the castle the closer they got.  
When they entered the castle door, they were escorted to the throne room, this was because the member of the trio who needed lessons was somewhat legendary. They politely requested the princess come with them, but their request was refused. The king and queen did invite the trio to dinner though, in the private dining room, where the family normally ate. They accepted the kind offer and the trio separated to get cleaned up for the meal.  
They met up again, just before dinner so they could all walk into the room together.  
During the meal, the king and queen asked the trio why they would want a princess as a part of their group.”  
“Because she can kick butt!” Lin said in encouragement.  
“Yes she can.” Sokka agreed. “The person who needed training was accidentally spilling the beans about princess Toph’s extra activities but she quickly silenced him with a quick kick to his shin.” Lin giggled. “After dinner, and a large bruise beginning of form on a leg, the trio left the castle and headed to the inn they were staying that night.  
The next morning, the boys were surprised to see the princess in their room, dressed in her workout clothes, with a pack on her back. She was willing to go with them, so she could see the world and taste true freedom before she became of age to marry.”  
“Icky.” Lin mumbled.  
Sokka smiled. “They allowed her as long as she taught the member that needed teaching. At her agreement, the trio gathered up their things as quickly as they could. They paid their fee for the night and were on their way while the sun was still climbing.”  
Solka kissed Lin on the forehead and quietly escaped her room.  


* * *

“So I'm a princess, Snoozles?”  
Sokka jumped a foot in the air and stifled a scream by covering his mouth. He turned to see the smug grin on Toph's face.  
“Well?” She prodded.  
He smiled and wrapped her in a hug. “No. To me, you're a queen.”  
Her cheeks were lightly dusted with a blush and she punched him in retaliation.


End file.
